User talk:Sniperteam82308
Hello, Sniperteam82308. Thank you for your to the Talk:Left 4 Dead 2 page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 17:51, February 20, 2010 Re:Pic Go here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well I bought a hoodie at the local Target last year, made some duct tape bands with, well duct tape, then put buttons on them so I could take them off when needed. I found gouged out eyes at a seasonal Halloween store, apply some fake blood and viola! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, thanks. There's more images of my costume here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Why would I mind? I'd be happy to offer any advice on how to do it if need be. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi erm I know why do they do this to us lol I want the DLC To come out now and not tomorrow cos its 10:43 over here in the UK What about where you live XD XD Whatever Erm Whatever you said on Talk:The Sacrifice why are they doing this to us so that means you want it really bad and make sure nobody sacrifices you that wud be a right laugh Well Well its nice to meet you anyway I hope I see you on live on The Sacrifice XD Really Really me too XD When i edit something and it ses you edited the same thing what i posted disapears. Are you reporting them or something? Re:To all of the Rochelle haters Please keep opinions to yourself if you're going to use them to start arguments with others. Your actions could be considered harassment and intentions to start a fight. This wiki is to remain unbias and your actions were obviously used for the intention of provoking another user. This is your first warning. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) re: Thank you No prob. Remember that rather than finding and changing any vandalism, you can 'undo' the entire edit made by the vandalizer, which is often much easier to do, or revert back to an earlier version of the page if there's too many edits to undo. Sera404 03:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I'll be here occasionally.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank You No problem! Generally, deleting things from talk pages is frowned upon if you're not an admin, however, the perverted edits were not only unnecessary but unprofessional. We like to try to keep things pretty professional on this wiki. And thanks for reading my fanfic! Nightmirage 02:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) re: Admin If the admins ever need extra help, then I'll put in an application, but as it is, I'm a janitor (cleanup duties) and reporter (blog post and updates) which is enough work for now. :3 Sera404 17:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm Yeah, I find that after a particular frustrating match in Call of Duty, a nice match of Left 4 Dead 2 is just what I need. It's a nice change, too; you actually have to rely on teamwork in Left 4 Dead. Plus, I love killing zombies. By the way, since we have so much in common, perhaps you're my long-lost non-Asian brother my mother keeps talking about... Random Man 0213 00:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured I was actually considering getting rid of the featured video and image. They're just tedious and take up space on the front page. :/ Also considering taking off the "did you know." [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey how are you how are things its been ages since I was last on here I hate the new look and wow I didint know you loved Halo reach like me XD XD RE: I see. That's pretty cool, you being an admin on a wiki. Anyways nothing much is happening, aside from the larger amount of vandals on CoD wiki. How about you?80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 17:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree. So, you have a health issue? What is it? Is it really that bad that it can get you on life support?80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 18:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn, that must be tough. And meds aren't usually supposed to taste good.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 18:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 18:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey This is your choice, but do you mind helping out here?30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 15:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone there is. Helljumper141 goes by the name of Sgt. Viktor Reznov, al least for now.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 16:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::By everyone is there, I meant everyone on the wiki is/was on CoD wiki. Not everyone from CoD wiki is there. Hell, currently, the only users there are SOGM, Alexthepitboss, me, Helljumper141/Sgt Viktor Reznov, and (now) you.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 16:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I know its been a while but how do I change the new look to the one we had before I dont like it all black. OH U! Look familiar. How you doing manslaughtering the Infected? XDEATHMAN4aP90x 00:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi how are things man its been 4 months ago since I signed in omg lol, anyway where are preferances so I can change it Left4DeadFan 14:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhmm Hey I have been fine thanks I really love both Left 4 Dead games but I hardly get to play Left 4 Dead 2 anymore and its been a while ago since I played the first Left 4 Dead because of all the new games coming out like Bulletstorm and Dead Space 2 erm do you still play them?? Sup Shit lol.... I gotta remember to come on regularly i dnt come on here much anymore cos Im on my Xbox 24/7 lol and i dnt really play the Left 4 Dead games anymore. I now play Bordelands, Call of Duty 4, Assasins Creed Brotherhood and call of duty Black Ops and also Crackdown 2. what about you? Left4DeadFan 00:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) hmmm yeh it does and I cant wait to play another new Left 4 Dead 2 campaign but what I dont understand is why arnt they going to give the survivors new lines and things the people said that the survivors wont have any new sayings or lines to Cold Stream why is that?? Left4DeadFan